After Christmas Antics
by CorpusMaximus
Summary: Summary: Want to know what happens to our Fairytail friends a few days after Christmas? A sneak peek at Lucy's after-holidays. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Want to know what happens to our Fairytail friends a few days after Christmas? A sneak peek at Lucy's after-holidays.

Read on!

Disclaimer: Fairytail is Hiro Mashima's.

Damn. I wish i'm good at drawing too...

Lucy is currently in the comfort of her home. Christmas is officially done, so she was packing up all the decorations she has set up around her apartment. There were a lot of decorations. Green garlands strung high up in her ceiling, a four inch Christmas tree that she has bought for two thousand jewels, it was such a good bargain. Crystal drops christmas lights, glitter balls and small leather snowmans dressed her christmas tree.

As she reached for each one, memories hit her of her experiences stored in those lovely decorations.

" The garlands are so high up, I better ask Virgo for help" she said to herself.

She was just about to summon Virgo when Loke conveniently appeared.

"Loke! I was just about to summon Virgo" she said while looking sharply at him. He always seem to appear at any time, regardless of the situation.

"Ah Princess! I heard you are in need of assistance! Let me be the prince and help you. Or have you grown tired of me?" He wailed comically, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Stop that. You can help" Lucy deadpanned. He was always overreacting at the smallest of things.

"Okay Loke, since I can't reach the garlands I would have to stand on your shoulders to reach them. Be steady and don't let me fall okay?" Lucy said as she turned around.

"I would never let you fall Lucy" he said cheesily.

"But princess, I can't help but ask, why won't you just stand on a chair?"

"Look around Loke. Do you see any chairs?"

And so Loke did. He was suprised that there was indeed, no chairs.

"Honey, where are the chairs?" He asked Lucy.

Lucy blushed at him. Why does he flirt around mindlessly? She turned her head so that he won't see her face before answering him,

"Natsu."

"Ah" That was enough explanation. The flame head wasn't really one for courtesy, or manners. He just burns everything in his path, unmindful of the things he is destroying.

His thoughts was distracted by Lucy calling out to him.

" Hey, i'm ready Loke. Good thing i'm wearing shorts."

"I'm not so glad about that Lucy" he smirked.

"Loke!"

"Okay okay. I'll stop... For now. Ready when you are Lucy."

He positioned himself and Lucy swiftly hopped on his shoulders.

"I notice that your skills are getting better Lucy" he commented while supporting her legs.

"It's just jumping Loke"

"Bunny girl" he teased.

"What?! Are you Gajeel?!" She shouted. It was fine that Gajeel was the only one calling her like that, but now Loke too!?

Loke chuckled. It was so fun riling her up like this.

"Kidding, kidding"

Lucy harrumphed. Totally not impressed at his joke.

Ignoring Loke and his lame apologies, she started removing the pins holding the garlands. She was about halfway done when she saw a burnt mark on one end of the garlands.

'Hmm I remember this...' She thought. It was the time when Natsu came over spouting about how he didn't receive his christmas present. He was being carried by Happy, who was looking like he was about to faint from all those weight.

"Lushee!" Natsu screamed while flailing his arms around.

"Where's my present!"

At that time, Lucy was standing on a chair fixing the garlands.

"Just wait Natsu, let me finish here"

But Natsu didn't calm down. He still kept screaming about the present. Small flames were shooting from his mouth. Unfortunately, some of it flew to the garland. Lucy panicked. The flame was quickly spreading through her three thousand jewels garland.

"Natsu! Look at what you did! Give me something to douse this right now!"

Seeing as she was angered, Natsu quickly went to the bathroom to get a bucket of water. He threw it to the garland, making Lucy wet in the process.

"Natsu..." Lucy gritted her teeth. Not only did he ruin the decoration, he drenched her dress! Her christmas dress! How is she supposed to go to the guild now? In these wet clothes?!

"Aye Lucy?"

"You better run..." She said ominously.

"Aye!"

Natsu, afraid of her Erza-like fury, jumped through the window with Happy tailing close behind.

That was the first Christmas that she wore normal clothing to the guild.

Lucy, now has a growing tick mark on her head while she reminisced on what happened just a few days ago.

"Princess, is something wrong?"

Loke asked, clearly sensing the hostile aura his master was giving off.

"Its fine Loke, just remind me to punch that idiot's head the next time I see him.."

Loke, unaware of who she is pertaining to, just shook his head. Used to his master's weird behavior at times.

A/N just wanted to write something with a holiday feel. Drabbles XD

Can't do line breaks peeps, i'm typing on my phone. Laptop's down in the dumps.

Should I contnue this? Ho. Ho. HO!

Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?

Let me hear them. Thanks! Those stuff are food for the mind. Trololol

Corpus~~~~~


	2. Welcoming the New Year: Part 1

So yeah, the first chapter wasn't really long.. It just looked lengthy when I was typing it out on my phone. I apologize.

I made this long for content's sake.

Disclaimer(just in case some lawyer saw this and decided to file me a lawsuit): I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chap two: Welcoming the new year, Part 1

It's been five days after Christmas had passed. The festive atmosphere in Magnolia can still be felt, although lesser now. The Christmas tree was still there at the centre of the town plaza accompanied by the tiny green statued elves. Discounts and percent offs was still present in almost all of the shopping establishments and districts. After all, Christmas is done but the holidays are not over yet. Take into account that there is still New year's celebration to look up to.

As of the moment, here is Lucy Heartfilia wondering aimlessly around the town square. She seems to have her thinking face on: Nose scrunched up a little, eyes a bit slitted, head slightly tilted to the side with the universal symbol for a man of thought; her right hand on her chin. She is deep within her mind, barely noticing the people running pass her.

"I wonder what I should wear.."

She softly murmured to herself. She was currently in front of a new boutique, named Les Esperanza. The front door was chiseled with maroon bricks and intricate carvings of men and women in native clothing. It had an old, quite antique ring to it. Its clothing styles were consisted of ponchos, an outer garment made usually of wool. It's similar to what Alzack always wear; There are also some knitted shawls, including a mantle that basically functions like an overcoat.

She sighed. This shop doesn't have the clothes she had in mind. For the past fifteen minutes she had already visited ten retail stores, of dresses which she had rightfully rejected.

This was a new year, She thought. She planned on changing herself, modifying herself to be the best Lucy she will ever be and hoped to be. First, she'll start with her clothing style. Gone were the short skin tight skirts and blouses with plunging necklines that hinders her mobility. Of course, she'll still wear velvet dresses and shorts whenever the situation demands it. For the upcoming year, she'll surprise everyone by coming to the guild dressed in comfortable, loose and non revealing clothes. This would be just one step towards her goal- that is to be a better and more talented mage. She will try to participate in guild fights for the first time ever and perform solo missions, regardless of whether Natsu will approve of it or not. She had thought of this thoroughly and came to the conclusion that since she was part of the few people who are actually able to perform magic, she might as well try to excel at her given ability.

"Its been thirty minutes! Where the heck is Erza?"

She had invited her best buddy Erza to accompany her in her shopping. She had told Erza of her changes for the next year. Although Erza was a bit disappointed that her friend will be a bit farther from them, she consented. Her reasoning was that by doing this, Lucy will finally be able to hone her skills, in combat fighting and in her magic. It's not that she was particularly weak, she was strong in her own way. But sometimes, being strong enough just doesn't fit the bill. If by doing this, Lucy will be more proud and satisfied with herself then she whole-heartedly agrees to her decision.

Lucy smiled as she remembered Erza's encouraging words. That was what she needed at the moment. But before delving more onto that topic,

Where was Erza? She was unusually late to what they have agreed upon. She enumerated all the possible reasons as to why Erza could be late:

Maybe,

1. She was preoccupied with Natsu.

She shook her head at this. Dealing with him was simple, a sharp glare and a knock of his head to her breastplate usually left him out cold.

2. Out on a mission?

Less likely, Erza never goes back on her word. But she was never late either.

3. Problem at the guild? Trouble makers trying to settle their revenge?

Oh she hoped not. It was the holidays, even villains take a break.

4. Daydreaming with her cake?

Now this was tough one. Who doesn't like cakes? Especially strawberry cheese ones.

Definitely not Erza.

Her thoughts was interrupted by a disheveled looking Erza.

"Oh Erza! I thought you'd take forever to come!"

Erza paled even more, ashamed of her actions.

"Lucy! I am so sorry! I apologize for my tardiness. I understand that any excuse would not made up for the time you have wasted waiting for me. Punch me if you will." She stated while doing a ninety degree bow.

"Ah-uhm it's fine Erza! You don't need to do that. People are staring." she said awkwardly, whispering the last part. Indeed, looks where being sent at their direction. Probably creeped out at the scene before them.

Erza looked up.

"Ah yes, Lucy" she said while slowly standing up.

"You haven't picked your clothes right? Come on, I saw a shop while I was on my way here. I'm sure you'll like it." She held her hand roughly and dragged her to one of the store.

Lucy laughed. It was nice seeing Erza this excited about something as trivial as clothes. She was so uptight that sometimes she wonders whether Erza has a single feminine fiber in her body. Seeing her like this, it was kind of refreshing. But, why was she late?

"Erza, mind telling me why you're late?" She said, peering into her friend's face curiously.

"A-ah. That. Nothing. It was nothing. Just... Some trouble in the guild.. As usual." She laughed awkwardly.

"Reaaaally?" She pushed.

"Why Lucy! You're so curious today! Oh look! Another store!" dragging Lucy helplessly.

"Erza! Slow down! Why are you avoiding my question?"

"..." She looked away, but not before Lucy caught the slight blush adorning her cheeks.

"Ahmmmm? What's this? Erza, are you... blushing?" She grinned.

" Maybe.." She muttered under her breath.

Lucy's eyes almost bogged out of her sockets. What the heck happened to make her react like this?

"Erza! What happened at the guild?"

"Nothing... Really" her blush was turning redder by the minute.

"Erza..." She said harshly hoping she could force Erza to tell.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Okay, Okay. Crime Sorciere came to the guild."

"Oh. so what's the matter?"

Erza looked at Lucy like she suddenly spouted two heads. She doesn't know?...

"Ah!" Lucy shouted in eureka.

"So you mean Jel-"

Erza covered her mouth stopping her from continuing that sentence. She was blushing furiously.

"Lucy! Refrain from saying Mr. He-who-shall-not-be-named." She whispered, glaring from left to right at the pedestrians walking by.

Lucy giggled at this.

"Oops, sorry Erza." She added apologetically. She'll just force Erza to talk about it at the guild or at her apartment, when they sneak in the next time.

Erza nodded in assent.

"Hey Erza, that shop looks nice. It seems to offer a variety of black clothing and tailored pants." Lucy said pointing at the shop, featuring a mannequin wearing a black spandex, its ends decorated with gold trimmings; Silver skin wrapped jeans with black writings on the side and to top it all off, a large purple over coat painted with gradient hues of the same color bringing out some kind of a celestial-flourish.

She had already fancied the whole ensemble. The colours and design just totally fit her magic. Of course, she had to check the price first. Since she had just recently bought a lot of presents, she was now on a limited budget.

Entering the shop, they began eyeing the store of clothes that will suit them.

"Lucy, its our first priority to find you the clothes that will fit the style you had in mind. Have you chosen one yet"

"Do you see the mannequin perched up there? I really fancy the her whole ensemble."

Looking at the direction Lucy was pointing to, Erza said,

"That one with the cape? That's the style you're going for? Its really different from what you usually wear."

"Yeah. I know. But I think I'm ready to graduate from this flimsy clothes. Wearing those will make me feel motivated for training actually."She finished sheepishly.

"When are you going to start?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think I can start once New year is finished. I'll be taking a solo mission then. So, I guess I'll start there."

"You know what, I'll buy you those clothes no matter how much it costs." Erza declared.

Lucy spun on her feet to face Erza, who had a very calm face on. She was surprised. What's with that?

"Erza, why?" She stated , gaping skeptically at her.

"Treat it as a gift. You'll be going away so just imagine it as thanks for being my friend."

"Thanks, Erza. I really don't know what to say..."

"That's fine. Besides, we're hosting a ball at the guild tonight. I presume you already have a dress tonight. It's mandatory that you wear formal." She said with a slight frown on her face.

"Wait. what? What did you say? We're having a what?"

"A ball Lucy. A grand one at that. Master decided to host a truce to all our closest guilds and to Sabertooth. Kind of like a peace offering."

"Tonight?! I don't have anything to wear! I've given away most of my dresses to make space for new ones. I only have that burgundy dress, but other than that, I'm empty!

But... Wait, I can ask Virgo to get me a dress from the Celestial world.." She said, mumbling the last part.

Erza watched her friend trouble herself. Didn't she get what she said a while ago.. That she'll pay for the other one so she'll be able to buy a dress for tonight?

"Lucy, I said-"

"Ah!" Lucy shouted, cutting her off.

"You said you'll pay for the other one right? So I'll still have money to buy some gorgeous dress! You're the best." She exclaimed while shaking her hands vigorously with tears in her eye, making it sparkly and dewy.

"Eh. But since everyone is there, He'll also be there." She muttered with a slight red on her cheeks.

Without missing a beat, Erza noticed the slight change in Lucy's posture and the change in hue of her cheeks.

"Lucy..." She needs to carefully choose her words.

"Do you like someone... From the other guild?" Settling that the best way to say it is directly and firmly.

"Ah, well Erza. You know, ha ha.."

"What?"

"That, its not that I like.."

"So you do like someone. Tell." She demanded. Facing Lucy while resting both her hands to Lucy's tiny shoulders.

"Yes, ah. H-how do I say it.." Oh dear Mavis she hopes she'll survive this.

"Go on."

"It's.."

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad at this.." She'll definitely will after she hears this. She thought helplessly.

"It's..." Fidgeting with her fingers and shifting uncontrollably.

"Sting."

A/N:Comedy isn't really my strong point. Love it? Hate it? Either way, let me know!

PS, I love Big bang. Even more than HIMYM!


End file.
